


Welovesherlollies: Sexting the Day Away

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, molly just happens to end up in his chair, naked, sherlock is away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just so happens that I came by Baker Street, you know to check up on your mould experiment while you’re away. And weirdly enough i’ve ended up in your chair naked. Molly xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Sexting the Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> The name of this one-shot is based loosely on a song by a Dansh band called D-A-D because I had no imagination XD

**What are you doing? Molly xxx**

**Case, you know that. SH**

**Obviously, but where are you? Molly xxx**

**Germany, you know that as well Molly. SH**

**Yes, but are you in your hotel room or are you out? Molly xxx**

**I’m in my room, why? SH**

**It just so happens that I came by Baker Street, you know to check up on your mould experiment while you’re away. And weirdly enough i’ve ended up in your chair naked. Molly xxx**

Sherlock’s eyes widened as he read Molly’s text a second and a third time, he swallowed and took a deep breath before he replied.

**And what would you have me do? SH**

**I’d want you to suck me off Sherlock, i’d want you to use your talented tongue and your fingers to get me off, i’d want you to make me scream your name. M xxx**

Sherlock gave a needy groan and walked swiftly to the bed plopping himself down on the soft sheets before grabbing his already straining crotch through his trousers.

**Continue. SH**

Molly gave a slight giggle before she brought her fingers to her wet folds and started rubbing, even though Sherlock seemed liked he didn’t care through his text. She knew he was most likely on his bed with his trousers down past his knees, or he would be in no time.

**I’d most definitely grab your cock, is it hard for me Sherlock? M xxx**

**I’d lick it all the way from the base to the tip before taking it fully into my mouth. I’d lick the pre-cum off it, just as you like. M xxx**

Sherlock cursed at the devil woman he found himself in a relationship with, why did she insist on making him so needy for her.

He screwed his eyes shut when his hands connected with his now bare and leaking shaft, mental picture of Molly spread out in his chair with her fingers working her clit shifting rapidly in front of his lids.

**You’d groan out my name (just as you are now) when I finally sink onto your prick. I’d ride you Sherlock, so roughly you’ll be on the brink of your climax in a matter of minutes. M xxx**

He did indeed groan out her name, he did entirely know if it was out of frustration at the lack of her body wrapped around his and his cock buried inside of her, or because she was being such a tease, knowing exactly what he was doing.

**God Molly, are you wet for me? Are you moaning out my name as i’m doing yours? SH**

Molly gave a wicked smile.

**I’m so wet Sherlock, god just the thought of your thick cock makes me so wet. The idea of you getting yourself off while thinking of me, well I could come right now. M xxx**

Sherlock arched his back, the back of his head digging into the pillow beneath him.

**Would you turn us around Sherlock, would you start pounding into my cunt? M xxx**

**Yes. SH**

He growled out the word while sending the message, pumping his fist faster up and down, spreading the pre-cum with a firm grip.

**I want you to come inside me Sherlock, I want to feel the warmth trickle out of my cunt. Would you let me suck your cock after, tasting our joined fluids? M xxx**

“Wicked, she’s wicked” he bit out when his body exploded as he reached his climax. He had just enough thought to eject his cum to his bare torso.

**God Molly, you’re wicked. You do realise i’m going to fuck your brains out when I return home do you not? SH**

Sherlock smirked, knowing he had the upper hand now.

**Oh i’m counting on it ;) M xxx**

Sherlock had to admit that maybe he didn’t quite have the upper hand, but knowing that in one days time he’d be able to bury himself in Molly sweet cunt, he didn’t mind (much.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos? Please let me know how I did on my first sexting fic XD


End file.
